theislandtifandomcom-20200215-history
Holiday Partys
Holiday Partys are annual events that occur each December on The Island to celebrate the holidays. In 2013, it was renamed from the Christmas Party to the Holiday Party because not everyone celebrated Christmas. There have been 9 so far. List *Christmas Party 2011 (December 10-26, 2011) *Christmas Party 2012 (December 10-26, 2012) *Holiday Party 2013 (December 12-27, 2013) *Holiday Party 2014 (December 18, 2014 - January 1, 2015) *Holiday Party 2015 (December 15th - 29th, 2015) *Holiday Party 2016 (December 6th, 2016 - January 3rd, 2017) *Holiday Party 2017 (December 5th, 2017 - January 2nd, 2018) *Holiday Party 2018 (December 4th, 2018 - January 8th, 2019) *Holiday Party 2019 (December 10th, 2019 - January 7th, 2020) Logos Christmas logo.jpg|Christmas Party 2011 logo Christmas logo 2.png|Christmas party 2012 logo Holiday logo.png|Holiday Party 2013 logo Holiday Logo.png|Holiday Party 2014 logo Holiday logo 3.png|Holiday Party 2015 logo Holiday Logo 1.png|Holiday Party 2016 logo Holiday Logo 2.png|Holiday Party 2017 logo Holiday 2018 Logo.png|Holiday Party 2018 logo Holiday 2019 Logo.png|Holiday Party 2019 logo Decorations 2011 Town snow.jpg|The town for the party Public snow.jpg|Public square for the party Pet shop snow.jpg|The Pet shop for the party Lake snow.jpg|The shore for the party Dance snow.jpg|The Dance club for the party City snow.jpg|Shopping center for the party Arcade snow.jpg|The Arcade for the party Ninja element dojo christmas.png|Ninja element dojo Pool holiday.png|Indoor Pool for the party Ogle Lake Christmas.jpg|Ogle Lake Crab lounge christmas.jpg|Crab Lounge Santa sleigh.png|Santas Sleigh 2012 Town snow.jpg|Town Public snow.jpg|Public square Pet shop snow.jpg|Pet Shop Lake snow.jpg|Shore Dance snow.jpg|Dance Club City snow.jpg|Shopping center Arcade snow.jpg|Arcade+ Ninja element dojo christmas.png|Ninja element dojo roof christmas 2012.png|Pet Shop Rooftop 2013 town holiday.png|Town arcade holiday.png|Arcade the beach holiday.png|Beach tour center holiday.png|Tour Center town alley holiday.png|Town Alley book storage holiday.png|Book Storage school holiday.png|School The Shore Holiday.png|Shore dance club holiday 2.png|Dance Club shopping center holiday.png|Shopping Center Pet shop snow.jpg|Pet Shop Roof christmas 2012.png|Pet Shop Rooftop clothes shop holiday.png|Clothes Shop soccer stadium holiday.png|Soccer Stadium public square holiday.png|Public Square element dojo holiday.png|Element Dojo Karate dojo holiday.png|Karate Dojo Ogle Lake Holiday 2.png|Ogle Lake Pool holiday.png|Indoor Pool lounge holiday.png|Lounge chocolate factory holiday.png|Chocolate Factory industrial holiday.png|Industrial iceberg holiday.png|Iceberg lighthouse cliff holiday.png|Lighthouse Cliff Lighthouse Holiday.jpg|Lighthouse carol street.png|Carol Street Santa sleigh.png|Santas Sleigh 2014 Town Holiday.png|Town Arcade Holiday.png|Arcade crab lounge holiday.png|Crab Lounge Restaurant Holiday.png|Restaurant Coral Cave Holiday.png|Coral Cave Park Holiday.png|Park The Shore Holiday 2.png|Shore Dance Club Holiday.png|Dance Club The Beach Holiday.png|Beach Town Alley Holiday.png|Town Alley Book storage holiday.png|Book Store School holiday.png|School Iceberg holiday.png|Iceberg Lighthouse Cliff Holiday.png|Lighthouse Cliff Lighthouse Holiday.jpg|Lighthouse Shopping Center Holiday.png|Shopping Center Soccer Stadium Holiday.png|Soccer Stadium Clothes Shop holiday.png|Clothes Shop Pet Shop Holiday.png|Pet Shop Roof Holiday.png|Pet Shop Rooftop Downtown New Year.png|Public Square Karate dojo holiday.png|Karate Dojo Ogle Lake Holiday 3.png|Ogle Lake Indoor Pool Holiday.png|Indoor Pool Lounge holiday.png|Lounge Chocolate factory holiday.png|Chocolate Factory Industrial holiday.png|Industrial Workshop.png|Workshop Santa sleigh.png|Santas Sleigh Carol street.png|Carol Street 2015 Town Holiday 2.png|Town Arcade Holiday 2.png|Arcade Crab Lounge Holiday.png|Crab Lounge Restaurant Holiday 2.png|Restaurant Coin Cave Holiday.png|Coin Cave Park Holiday 2.png|Park Shore Holiday.png|Shore Dance Club Holiday 2.png|Dance Club FEA HQ Holiday.png|FEA HQ Beach Holiday.png|Beach Music Store Holiday.png|Music Store Shopping Center Holiday 2.png|Shopping Center Clothes Shop Holiday.png|Clothes Shop Soccer Stadium Holiday.png|Soccer Stadium Pet Shop Holiday.jpg|Pet Shop Patio Holiday.png|Pet Shop Patio Downtown Holiday.png|Downtown Care Center Holiday.png|Care Center Pet Park Holiday.png|Pet Park Karate Dojo Holiday.png|Karate Dojo Nibiru Dojo Holiday.png|Nibiru Dojo Wind Dojo Holiday.png|Wind Dojo Ogle Lake Holiday 4.png|Ogle Dock Indoor Pool Holiday.png|Indoor Pool DJ Lounge Holiday.png|DJ Lounge Chocolate Factory Holiday.png|Chocolate Factory District Holiday.png|District Industrial Holiday.png|Industrial Skatepark Holiday.png|Skatepark Plaza Holiday.png|Plaza Book Store Holiday.png|Book Store School Hall Holiday.png|School Hall Gym Holiday.png|Gym Classroom Holiday.png|Classroom Playground Holiday.png|Playground Lighthouse Cliff Holiday 2.png|Lighthouse Cliff Lighthouse Holiday.jpg|Lighthouse Beacon Holiday.png|Beacon Iceberg Holiday.png|Iceberg Holiday Store.png|Holiday Store Sant's Sleigh.png|Sant's Sleigh Carol Road.png|Carol Street Workshop.png|Workshop 2016 Arcade Holiday 1.png|Arcade Beach Holiday 1.png|Beach Beacon Holiday 1.png|Beacon Book Store Holiday 2.png|Book Store Care Center Holiday 2.png|Care Center Carol Street.png|Carol Street Cave Holiday.png|Cave Chocolate Factory Holiday.png|Chocolate Factory Classroom Holiday.png|Classroom Clothes Shop Holiday 2.png|Clothes Shop Coin Cave Holiday 2.png|Coin Cave Crab Lounge Holiday 2.png|Crab Lounge Crab Rock Holiday.png|Crab Rock Dance snow.jpg|Dance Club FC Ship Deck Holiday.png|Deck District Holiday 2.png|District DJ Lounge Holiday 2.png|DJ Lounge Downtown Holiday 2.png|Downtown FEA HQ Holiday 2.png|FEA HQ Fire Dojo Holiday.png|Fire Dojo Gym Holiday 2.png|Gym Holiday Store 2.png|Holiday Store Iceberg Holiday 2.png|Iceberg Indoor Pool Holiday 2.png|Indoor Pool Industrial Holiday 2.png|Industrial Karate Dojo Holiday 2.png|Karate Dojo Laboratory Holiday.png|Laboratory Lighthouse Cliff Holiday 1.png|Lighthouse Cliff Lighthouse Holiday.jpg|Lighthouse Nibiru Dojo Holiday.png|Nibiru Dojo Ogle Dock Holiday.png|Ogle Dock Park Holiday 1.png|Park Pet shop snow.jpg|Pet Shop Playground Holiday 2.png|Playground Plaza Holiday 2.png|Plaza Restaurant Holiday 1.png|Restaurant Sants Sleigh.png|Sant's Sleigh School Hall Holiday 2.png|School Hall FC Ship Diner Holiday.png|Ship Diner FC Ship Lobby Holiday.png|Ship Lobby FC Ship Pool.png|Ship Pool Shopping Center Holiday 1.png|Shopping Center Shore Holiday 1.png|Shore Skatepark Holiday.png|Skatepark Snow Dojo Holiday.png|Snow Dojo Stadium Holiday.png|Stadium Town Holiday 1.png|Town Wind Dojo Holiday 1.png|Wind Dojo Workshop.png|Workshop 2017 Arcade Holiday 17.png|Arcade Beach Holiday 17.png|Beach Beacon Holiday 17.png|Beacon Book Store Holiday 17.png|Book Store Cafe Holiday.png|Cafe Care Center Holiday 17.png|Care Center Carol Street Holiday.png|Carol Street Cave Holiday 17.png|Cave Chocolate Factory Holiday 17.png|Chocolate Factory Classroom Holiday 17.png|Classroom Clothes Shop Holiday 17.png|Clothes Shop Coin Cave Holiday 17.png|Coin Cave Crab Lounge Holiday 17.png|Crab Lounge Crab Rock Holiday 17.png|Crab Rock Dance snow.jpg|Dance Club Ship Deck Holiday.png|Deck District Holiday 17.png|District DJ Lounge Holiday 17.png|DJ Lounge Downtown Holiday 17.png|Downtown FEA HQ Holiday 17.png|FEA HQ Fire Dojo Holiday 17.png|Fire Dojo Golf Course Holiday.png|Golf Course Gym Holiday 17.png|Gym Holiday Store 17.png|Holiday Store Iceberg Holiday 17.png|Iceberg Pool holiday.png|Indoor Pool Industrial Holiday 17.png|Industrial Karate Dojo Holiday 17.png|Karate Dojo Laboratory Holiday 17.png|Laboratory Lighthouse Cliff Holiday 17.png|Lighthouse Cliff Lighthouse Holiday.jpg|Lighthouse Nibiru Dojo Holiday 17.png|Nibiru Dojo Ogle Dock Holiday 17.png|Ogle Dock Park Holiday 17.png|Park Performance Center Holiday.png|Performance Center Pet Park Holiday 17.png|Pet Park Pet shop snow.jpg|Pet Shop Playground Holiday 17.png|Playground Plaza Holiday 17.png|Plaza Restaurant Holiday 17.png|Restaurant Sant's Sleigh 17.png|Sant's Sleigh School Hall Holiday 17.png|School Hall Science District Holiday.png|Science District Science Museum Holiday.png|Science Museum Ship Diner Holiday.png|Ship Diner Ship Lobby Holiday.png|Ship Lobby Ship Pool Holiday.png|Ship Pool Shopping Center Holiday 17.png|Shopping Center Shore Holiday 17.png|Shore Skatepark Holiday 17.png|Skatepark Snow Dojo Holiday 17.png|Snow Dojo Stadium Holiday 17.png|Stadium Studio Holiday.png|Studio Town Holiday 17.png|Town Village Holiday.png|Village Weather Center Holiday.png|Weather Center Wind Dojo Holiday 17.png|Wind Dojo Workshop 17.png|Workshop 2018 Arcade Holiday 18.png|Arcade Beach Holiday 18.png|Beach Beacon Holiday 18.png|Beacon Book Store Holiday 18.png|Book Store Cafe Holiday 18.png|Cafe Care Center Holiday 18.png|Care Center Carol Street Holiday 18.png|Carol Street Cave Holiday 18.png|Cave Chocolate Factory Holiday 18.png|Chocolate Factory Classroom Holiday 18.png|Classroom Clothes Shop Holiday 18.png|Clothes Shop Coast Aquarium Holiday.png|Coast Aquarium Coin Cave Holiday 18.png|Coin Cave Crab Lounge Holiday 18.png|Crab Lounge Crab Rock Holiday 18.png|Crab Rock Dance snow.jpg|Dance Club Ship Deck Holiday 18.png|Deck District Holiday 18.png|District DJ Lounge Holiday 18.png|DJ Lounge Dojo Holiday.png|Dojo Downtown Holiday 18.png|Downtown FEA HQ Holiday 18.png|FEA HQ Field Holiday.png|Field Fire Dojo Holiday 18.png|Fire Dojo Golf Course Holiday 18.png|Golf Course Gym Holiday 18.png|Gym Holiday Store 18.png|Holiday Store Iceberg Holiday 18.png|Iceberg Pool holiday.png|Indoor Pool Industrial Holiday 18.png|Industrial Laboratory Holiday 18.png|Laboratory Lighthouse Cliff Holiday 18.png|Lighthouse Cliff Lighthouse Holiday.jpg|Lighthouse Nibiru Dojo Holiday 18.png|Nibiru Dojo Ogle Dock Holiday 18.png|Ogle Dock Park Holiday 18.png|Park Patuna Park Holiday.png|Patuna Park Performance Center Holiday 18.png|Performance Center Pet Park Holiday 18.png|Pet Park Pet shop snow.jpg|Pet Shop Pizzeria Holiday.png|Pizzeria Playground Holiday 18.png|Playground Plaza Holiday 18.png|Plaza Restaurant Holiday 18.png|Restaurant Sant's Sleigh 18.png|Sant's Sleigh School Hall Holiday 18.png|School Hall Science District Holiday 18.png|Science District Science Museum Holiday 18.png|Science Museum Ship Diner Holiday 18.png|Ship Diner Ship Lobby Holiday 18.png|Ship Lobby Ship Pool Holiday 18.png|Ship Pool Shopping Center Holiday 18.png|Shopping Center Shore Holiday 18.png|Shore Skatepark Holiday 18.png|Skatepark Snow Dojo Holiday 18.png|Snow Dojo Stadium Holiday 18.png|Stadium Studio Holiday 18.png|Studio Town Holiday 18.png|Town Village Holiday 18.png|Village Weather Center Holiday 18.png|Weather Center Wind Dojo Holiday 18.png|Wind Dojo Workshop 18.png|Workshop 2019 Arcade Holiday 19.png|Arcade Beach Holiday 19.png|Beach Beacon Holiday 19.png|Beacon Boardwalk Holiday.png|Boardwalk Boardwalk Plaza Holiday.png|Boardwalk Plaza Book Store Holiday 19.png|Book Store Cafe Holiday 19.png|Cafe Cafeteria Holiday.png|Cafeteria Care Center Holiday 19.png|Care Center Carol Street 19.png|Carol Street Cave Holiday 19.png|Cave Chocolate Factory Holiday 19.png|Chocolate Factory Cinema Holiday.png|Cinema Classroom Holiday 19.png|Classroom Clothes Shop Holiday 19.png|Clothes Shop Cloud Factory Holiday.png|Cloud Factory Coast Aquarium Holiday 19.png|Coast Aquarium Coin Cave Holiday 19.png|Coin Cave Comic Shop Holiday.png|Comic Shop Crab Lounge Holiday 19.png|Crab Lounge Crab Rock Holiday 19.png|Crab Rock Dance snow.jpg|Dance Club Ship Deck Holiday 19.png|Deck District Holiday 19.png|District DJ Lounge Holiday 19.png|DJ Lounge Dojo Holiday 19.png|Dojo Downtown Holiday 19.png|Downtown FEA HQ Holiday 19.png|FEA HQ FEMA Holiday.png|Felly Electric Manage Area Field Holiday 19.png|Field Fire Dojo Holiday 19.png|Fire Dojo Floating Island Dimension Holiday.png|Floating Island Dimension FSN Center Holiday.png|FSN Center Golf Course Holiday 19.png|Golf Course Holiday Store 19.png|Holiday Store Ice Cream Parlor Holiday.png|Ice Cream Parlor Iceberg Holiday 19.png|Iceberg Pool holiday.png|Indoor Pool Industrial Holiday 19.png|Industrial Laboratory Holiday 19.png|Laboratory Lighthouse Cliff Holiday 19.png|Lighthouse Cliff Lighthouse Holiday.jpg|Lighthouse Mineshaft Holiday.png|Mineshaft Music Store Holiday 19.png|Music Store Nibiru Dojo Holiday 19.png|Nibiru Dojo Ninja District Holiday.png|Ninja District Office Holiday.png|Office Park Holiday 19.png|Park Patuna Factory Holiday.png|Patuna Factory Patuna Park Holiday 19.png|Patuna Park Performance Center Holiday 19.png|Performance Center Pet Park Holiday 19.png|Pet Park Roof christmas 2012.png|Pet Shop Patio Pet shop snow.jpg|Pet Store Pizzeria Holiday 19.png|Pizzeria Planetary Holiday.png|Planetarium Playground Holiday 19.png|Playground Plaza Holiday 19.png|Plaza Restaurant Holiday 19.png|Restaurant Santa sleigh.png|Santas Sleigh Sant's Sleigh 19.png|Sant's Sleigh School Hall Holiday 19.png|School Hall Science District Holiday 19.png|Science District Science Museum Holiday 19.png|Science Museum Ship Diner Holiday 19.png|Ship Diner Ship Lobby Holiday 19.png|Ship Lobby Ship Pool Holiday 19.png|Ship Pool Shopping Center Holiday 19.png|Shopping Center Shore Holiday 19.png|Shore Skate Shop Holiday.png|Skate Shop Skatepark Holiday 19.png|Skatepark Snow Dojo Holiday 19.png|Snow Dojo Stadium Holiday 19.png|Stadium Storm Shelter Holiday.png|Storm Shelter Studio Holiday 19.png|Studio Supply Room Holiday.png|Supply Room Town Holiday 19.png|Town Village Holiday 19.png|Village Water Cavern Holiday.png|Water Cavern Weather Center Holiday 19.png|Weather Center Wind Dojo Holiday 19.png|Wind Dojo Workshop 19.png|Workshop Category:The Island Category:Lists Category:2013 Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019